Lost and Found
by Cheriuki
Summary: One Shot! What if Rin ran away from the Villiage? Will Sesshomaru ever be able to find her?


Hello reader! This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote. I mostly just read them but recently I feel like not alot of people write fanfic anymore which makes me sad because I love reading other people work especially Wolfblossom. Her work is amazingly good. Okay I'll start now on the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

~oOo~

It was a normal morning for Rin. She woke up early and helped out Kagome with some of the chores around the house since Kagome was 4 month pregnant. Rin left after lunch today and went to a field of flower she found recently while looking for herbs in the forest. She say down on the grass and picked a few flowers. 'These flower smell like the one I use to find in the forest while I was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru' Rin thought while picking more flowers. 'It's been 10 years since my lord left me at this village, I only see him only once a month now. I wonder if my lord will ever let me travel with him again. I miss him so much.' She have known for a while that she was in love with the handsome and elegant dog demon but she kept it silently to herself. "He will never love me back the way I love him. I'm a human and he a powerful demon who hate humans' She let the tears she was holding in to spill out. She quickly wipe her tears away so nobody will worry about her. 'I can't stay here anymore.' thought Rin as she thought up a plan to run away. It wasn't that people didn't treat her with kindness here. She meet so many nice people. Kagome taught her how to cook and heal injury, Inuyasha taught her self defence, and before Kaede pass away she taught her about so much kind of herbs. She don't want to be here since she never felt like she belong in this village.

"Tonight would be the best to run away if I am going to do it since Inuyasha is at another village"Rin whisper softly to herself. She started walking back to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. When she got back she saw Kagome cooking dinner.

"Welcome back Rin. Where did you go after lunch? I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the hot spring with me?" Kagome said as she continue cooking.

"I was at a flower field that I found recent" said Rin with a smile. She didn't want Kagome to worry so she been smile all the time arounf her and Inuyasha.

After dinner Rin back some of her stuff and when she was certain that Kagome was asleep she left the hut and walked toward the forest. She have no clue where she was going but she didn't care she found a small cave near the border of the village and decided to rest for the night there. She set up a barrier that Kagome taught her that can keep demons out and her scent to be consealed. She made a small fire and laid down next to the warm flames and fell into a gently sleep.

~oOo~

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" asked a tired Jaken as he ran to keep up to his lord.

There was a unsettling feeling going throught Sesshomaru as he continue walking ignoring Jaken. 'I have a feeling something happen to Rin. If she was hurt in any way I would kill that stupid hanyou.' he thought. The thought of Rin getting hurt in anyway made his demon blood boil. Even thought all these years he refused to believe it he knew that Rin was more that just a mere human to him. If it was a mere human he would have gone to hell to bring her back. He knew he loved his ward but continue to ignore those feeling. 'I refused to end up like Chichue falling in love with a mere human' Even so, he knew he can't stop loving his Rin. He continue his journey to the village that Inuyasha and his Mate stayed at.

~oOo~

"Kagome, wake up" yelled Inuyasha while shaking his mate attempting to wake her up. He just got back to the village. Mostly he would enter to find Rin up and cooking breakfast already but instead he didn't see Rin and all. He went to check her room but she wasnt't there. "Kagome, where is Rin?" He ask his mate who just woke up.

"What do you mean? She is in her room. Right?" Kagome asked worriedly

"I checked her room but she gone. Did she tell you she was going anywhere or acted strange?" Inuyasha asked

"Not really. She was like normal! We better go look for her quickly before she get hurt out there by herself" Kagome said.

"I'll go but you better rest. Don't forget you are with pup at the moment" Inuyasha said as he gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed him back as he was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away."We have trouble coming, Sesshomaru scent is near the village." Just as he finish saying that he walked out of the hut to see his older brother.

" What are you doing here for?" Yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha question and said "Where is Rin?" When he walked into the village earlier he didn't smell Rin scent anywhere in the village.

"Why should I tell you" Inuyasha replied.

In a blink of a eye Sesshomaru have grabbed Inuyasha by the Neck and pinned him against a Tree. His eye were blood red. "Where is Rin? What did you do with her?" He asked.

Kagome rush out of the hut and saw her mate turning blue from the lack of air. "We don't know where she is. She left by herself last night when I was asleep"

Sesshomaru tossed the blue Inuyasha to the ground before he walked away. As soon as Inuyasha hut disappear from his view he started to run while attemping to track Rin scent. 'Please be okay Rin, I can't afford to lose you' Sesshomaru could feel his heart stopped when he found out Rin was missing. "I love her, please let her be safe" he said softly to himself.

He finally was able to find her scent. 'It's not too far away, but why is it so faint' He thought worrily as he ran swiftly thought the forest until he he reached a barrior. Sesshomaru quickly cut thought the barrior to find Rin on the ground. He rushed over to her to find she is only sleeping. He took off the top of his Yukata and placed it over her so she won't catch a cold. 'I'm so glad she okay.' Sesshomaru though as he let out a sigh of relief . He decided there He was going to take Rin as his mate. He don't want to ever lose her like he did today. He laid down next to the sleeping girl and wraped a arm around her wrap while looking at her. "I'll protect you no matter what it take because I love you Rin" he said softly.

Rin woke up to find her lord looking down at her. She tried to get up right away but only to find her lord arm around her waist. " My lord what are you doing here? she asked softly.

Sesshomaru ignore Rin question. "Rin, why did you run away?" he asked softly.

"I like Kagome and Inuyasha but I don't really like living in a human village ever since that day" she said while she faced away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled in up to a sitting position and gently tilted up her chin so she was looking at her. Tears was overflowing from her eyes. Sesshomaru gently wipe them away. "Then would you rather travel again with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course my Lord." Rin said with a true smile. 'I love you"

"Before that I want to ask you something" Sesshomaru said as he look down at the young women he fell in love with.

"What is it my Lord?" ask Rin.

"I love you Rin, Will you be my Mate?"Sesshomaru said gently.

'Did he really say what I think he said or am I dreaming' Rin thought " Am I dreaming my lord? " She ask. Sesshomaru shook his head. Rin smiled and said "I love you too and would be honor to become your mate my lord."

"No more lord just Sesshomaru from on?" ask he closed the space between their lips and kissed her gently." ' I'm glad to have found you or else I'lll be lost in the world of darkness my Rin'

~oOo~

Sorry if it's so short! I'm writing this at 12:51am lol. If you can please review! I'm always looking for more help with future story.


End file.
